The Boy from District 12
by RaawrImaDinosaur
Summary: How he went from that sulky, eight year old boy to this beautiful, 16 year old, I'll never know. When dad pointed out Katniss Mellark's daughter all those years ago, he never thought I'd fall in love with her son. BOYxBOY M for a reason.
1. Prologue

_Well, it's been a long time since I've post fanfiction (preferring Fictionpress) and this is my first time writing a Hunger Games fiction. Today I saw a picture with Gale and his son spotting Katniss' daughter and instantly being in love. But, Instead of Katniss' daughter, what if it were her son that Gale's son became smitten with? I'm just brining my love of boyxboy and my favourite book together into one. No harm done, right? Also, if anyone recognises me, I used to be _**Princess of Blah Blah Blah_._**

_I hope you all enjoy this :) _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to the genius that is Suzanne**__**Collins.**_

* * *

><p>I remember when I first saw them; the Mellark family. The family from district 12. I was with my father, visiting family. His brother, Vick had moved back to District 12 after years of being apart from it. I vaguely remember my father's reaction to that - I think he was furious. But Vick was determined; he packed his bags and left his mother's home. He was only 18.<p>

It has been years since my uncle Vick moved back to district 12 and this is my first time visiting. I only came this time because my uncle Vick's wife is having a baby. There is going to be a big party and everything! Everyone loves my uncle Vick, that's why.

I look over my father's shoulder and see them. Katniss and Peeta Mellark. It is impossible for me to miss them, with Peeta's fair hair and Katniss' dark locks that are so much like my father's and my own. Behind them, are two children, following them like lost puppies. It's almost funny and I would have laughed if my father hadn't bonked me on the head with his fist. I look at him and glare. "Hey!"

His lips twitch slightly and he glances over my shoulder towards The Mellark family. They were congratulating my uncle Vick. My father froze for a split second before turning completely. "Ah, I see what caught your attention now. She's a beauty, isn't she?"

It took me a moment to realize he was pointing to the little raven haired girl. "That little girl; I was in love with her mother, once." He said wistfully. "Before I met your mother of course." He corrected himself with a chuckle.

Even at ten years of age, I knew that there were some lingering feelings for my father's past love. I looked away from my father and back at the Mellark family. My father has told me many stories about his past that included Katniss and Peeta Mellark. He told me about these games that they were in but I don't believe him. I think he was just telling me that so I would go to bed.

Looking closer, I studied the Mellark family. Peeta always had his hand on his wife, whether it be the small of her back or gripping her hand. He stared at his wife as if she were the most precious thing in his life. His wife had similar sentiments. You could tell, even if she did push his hand away and shoot him a look. Underneath it all, she was in love with that man.

Their daughter is a beauty, just like my father said. She looks exactly like her mother, except for the eyes. Those blue eyes belong to her father. They were bright and full of life. She looked like she was ten too or at least close to it. She was pulling her brother along, who was now crying. I think he fell over or something. He couldn't be any more than eight. He looked nothing like his sister, favouring his father's looks, again, the exception being the eyes. I think they're grey, but it's difficult to tell when he's crying.

"Did you want to play with them?"

I look at my father who has a strained smile on his face. I glance over at the family once more and shake my head. "No, it's okay. I'll stay with you and mama."

My father nods and takes me over to my mother who welcomes me with open arms. She hugs me tight and pushes black hair out of my eyes. "And what have you been up to, mister?"

"I was with daddy." I said.

She smiles at me and presses her lips to my brow. "Why don't you play with the other kids?"

"I don't want to," I reply. I glance over my shoulder at my Father and whisper, "Daddy looks sad so I want to stay with you two."

Mama pats my cheek and tightens her arms around me. "Such a good boy, you are Deyrn."

I smile proudly before turning on my mama's lap so I can look at the rest of the party goers. Or at least, that was my intention. Instead, my eyes landed on the Mellark family once more who were now at the buffet table. They were getting plates for the children. Their daughter was proudly boasting that she could get her food all by herself, while their son was clinging to their mother's leg. He peeks out from where his face is buried in her leg and caught my gaze. I tilt my head slightly and hold his gaze.

Yes, he eyes were most definitely grey.

* * *

><p><em>I hope this was somewhat bearable :) Chapter one will be up soon, depending on whether people like this or not.<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey, I'm back with chapter one… gosh this chapter sucks but oh well. I hope it's somewhat enjoyable. Thank you to those who reviewed and favourited (according to word, that isn't a word but I'm suing it anyway). Please R&R :)_

___Disclaimer: I do NOT own the _Hunger Games. _Only this plot and the OC's..._

* * *

><p>I was only fourteen when I saw him again. I was wondering through the forest, setting various traps for rabbits and other small creatures that lived there. I had been warned by my father to stay away from the forest because he didn't see it as safe. I think he was only being paranoid; all I had to do was avoid the broken branches and tree trunks that littered the ground.<p>

There were no laws for hunting anymore but still, people weren't willing the take the risk. Annabelle disapproved my hunting but I always shrugged her off. Hunting was in my blood; it's what my dad did when he was my age and now it's something I do. It kills time.

I knelt down to check one of the snares I had set near the entrance. I grinned slightly when I saw what I caught; a chicken. Annabelle would love this. I pulled it out of the snare and shoved it into my backpack. I smiled and slung it over my shoulder.

After checking the other snares, I narrowed my eyes and peered up at the sky. The clouds were dark and slowly drifting together. There would be a storm.

I kept my hand hovering over the knife on my hip as I threaded through the trees and shrubbery. My father taught me to keep a knife on me at all times. I suppose he never fully recovered after the rebellion; he had continuing nightmares but from what, I was unsure.

Pursing my lips I found a small patch of grass and sat down. I pulled my backpack into my lap and dug through the side pocket until I found my deer-skinned water bottle. Removing the cap, I took a sip, my grey eyes narrowed slightly as I surveyed my surroundings. It was a nice day, I supposed. The sun was out and it was hot, even with the upcoming storm.

I sighed and pulled off my thick coat and sat it beside me before laying back and using it as a makeshift pillow. _I suppose a nap wouldn't hurt_ I thought before slowly drifting off.

* * *

><p>I wasn't able to nap for long; the wind had picked up and dirt and small rocks were flying everywhere. I grimaced as one hit me in the head. "Fuck me dead." I grumbled and picked myself off the ground.<p>

"No thanks, I'm not into necrophilia."

Turning on my heels, I saw the cocky bastard. With a single blonde eyebrow raised, he crossed his arms. I scowled. "Who asked you?"

"No one but, normally when someone enters the forest, there is reason to worry." He replied.

"Well I'm not up to anything so you can just run along back to mummy and daddy, alright?" I mocked.

He glared at me. "I don't know who you think you are but-"

"Deryn Hawthorne."

"Excuse me?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"My name; it's Deryn Hawthorne."

"Hawthorne, right. I have to go." He replied stiffly and turned around.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Away from you. The Mellark's and Hawthorne's haven't been on good terms for years," He said.

"Which is why you guys were at my Uncle Vick's baby shower a few years back."

He frowned. "Wha-"

"I thought you were going."

"I was but-"

" Bye bye now."

"But-"

"Bye bye."

He glared. "I'm not a child, you arse."

"Oh? Then how old are you?" I taunted.

"Sixteen."

"Well, I'm eighteen and therefore have more power. Now buzz off."

He gaped at me. It was almost amusing, really. It was like no one had ever spoken to the brat like that before. You wouldn't think that a child of Katniss Everdeen would be so… spoilt. _Well, if this brat thinks that he can order me around, he has another thing coming._ I stood up and slung my bag-pack over my shoulder.

"Wh-Where do you think you're going?" He gaped.

"Um home? The wind's picking up and I'd prefer to avoid more rocks to the head. Y'know, with brain damage being a risk and all. I suppose there'll be a storm later on, according to those black clouds. You better get home before you get caught in it."

"Caelan."

"Hmm?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder.

"Caelan Mellark; that's my name."

"Okay. Then, you better get home _Caelan Mellark_ before your parents get worried. As I said, it'll be a bad one."

* * *

><p>An hour later, I found myself in the kitchen helping my aunt Annabelle in the kitchen. I really didn't mind; Vick was helpless in the kitchen, and the children were way too young.<p>

"When you're done removing the feathers, can you coat it with this?" Annabelle asked and passed me a white bowl.

"Sure."

She glanced at me and smiled, whipping her hands on the green apron that was tied around her waist. A faint bump was seen on her abdomen, showing proof of her latest pregnancy. "It's so good to finally have some help around here."

"It's fine, really. And you honestly need it. I mean you already have three kids, do you honestly need another?" I teased, which earned a light slap on the shoulder.

"Hush, Deryn and finish plucking the chicken before I pluck you."

I grinned slightly and when done, finished coating the chicken in whatever seasoning Annabelle gave me and handed it over to her. I washed the oil form my hands and walked into the living room where the children were attempting a puzzle. Lucy and Jared were staring at the pieces that were spread out on the ground, almost as if they were willing the puzzle to out itself together.

Baby Knox was on wobbling legs, trying to reach a coloured glass on the oak wood table. I reached down and pulled Knox into my arms. "What're you up to Knoxie?"

He stared at me, his nose crinkling his nose. He pointed at the table. "Up."

"You aren't allowed to have the cup." I smiled and glanced down at the eight and seven year old on the ground. "How's the puzzle going along?"

"Horribly!" Lucy cried and threw a piece she was holding on the ground.

Jared only glared at the floor in distaste.

"No wonder. Two thousand pieces is a little complex for your age," I replied. "C'mon, pack it up and do something productive."

"Like what?" Lucy demanded.

"Like bathe? It's five thirty guys." I reminded.

Jared got up without a word and began retrieving pieces to the puzzle while Lucy glared at the ground. I rolled my eyes. "Go on, help your brother clean up and I'll bathe Knox."

Once getting Lucy to do as she's told, I headed into the tiny bathroom and poured the heated water into the metal tub. Even after rebuilding, the houses weren't in excellent condition, but it was still home. Knox, being the three year old he is began splashing around as soon as he hit the water. He shook brown hair out of his eyes and began thrashing around in the tub.  
>"Cut it out, Knox!" I gritted out and tried to hold down when I went to scrub his head with no luck.<p>

For some reason, instead of the change I was expecting when I moved here, I ended up as my aunt and uncles own personal babysitter. Knox was too curious for his own good and Lucy was stubborn and was trying to grow up too quickly.

Well, at least Jared was quiet. He pretty much looked after himself. He was always happy to help me out, even if he did keep to himself most of the time. Just like Vick when he was younger.

At least, that's what dad said. It isn't hard to believe either. Even as an adult, Vick is soft spoken. He has never raised a hand at his wife or children nor has he taken to the bottle like many other residents in the Seam.

Uncle Vick didn't seem like a miner, yet he was. It was a continuous worry that Annabelle had. She feared that Vick would perish in the mines like many in the past have. I always did my best to calm her worries, even if I didn't believe them myself.

When I finally got Knox washed, I dried him off and dressed him in his nightclothes. I carried him into the living room where I found Lucy. "Your turn."

She huffed and barged pass me. I glanced down at Knox who watched his sister barge off. "I hope you don't turn out like that one." I said quietly and grinned slightly as I set him on his play mat on the ground. I sat down on the couch and watched him crawl around with drooping eyes.

Well, I suppose a nap before dinner wouldn't hurt.


End file.
